vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice Kirscheisen
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Donner Totentanz - Walküre= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen, "Valkyrie", Tenma Morei Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 83 Classification: Former Longinus Dreizehn Orden #5 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly within Gladsheimr), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls, and can attack them as well), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping (Briah is the act of a Die Ewigkeit user forcing their deepest desire on reality), Lightning Manipulation (Her Holy Relic can generate lightning powerful enough to do this), Durability Negation, Intangibility with her Briah, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person's identity by viewing the color of their soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Barrier Creation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Holy Relic's carry a poison that hinder or negate regeneration of the soul), Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Could still fight even while in the presence of Methuselah), Soul Manipulation (All Holy Relic users are capable of enduring attacks that hit the soul), and Fire Manipulation (Was capable of enduring being in Eleonore's Briah for a short while), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11). Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO have displayed the ability to harm each other with regular attacks, should be comparable to both Wilhelm and Tubal Cain), can bypass durability by attacking her opponent’s soul | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should normally be at least somewhat comparable to the other LDO members, who can keep pace with her when using her Briah that makes her faster than lightning itself. Her Holy Relic can also shoot bolts of lightning speed at her enemies.) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any weapon ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomba), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | High Outerverse level Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with Thrud Walküre, dozens of meters with lightning attacks | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic (A sword named Thrud Walküre/Holy War Thunder Sword that generates lightning) Intelligence: Having trained for decades as a member of the Obsidian Round Table, Beatrice is a masterful combatant whose attacks are described as nothing less than artwork, reaching the limits of human potential in swordsmanship. She is also calm in combat, capable of comprehending the situation before her such as her fight with her former superior while the latter had backup but remained cautious since she knew that the commander had no real openings. She is also an opportunist who seizes every opening she sees, cutting into Eleonore's neck after her mind wandered to the Beast with the support of her allies. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Holy War Thunder Sword: Thrud Walküre: Beatrice's Holy Relic, the blade of the Valkyrie Thrud, daughter of Thor and Labor. It is a white saber that had been passed down several lines of German nobility until it came into Beatrice's hands and integrated itself into her soul. It has the ability to convert Beatrice's own blood into lightning, which she can infuse into her melee strikes or discharge the electricity as a ranged attack that grievously burns its victims. Briah * Donner Totentanz - Walküre: (For I Dance Like Lightning - Valkyrie) Beatrice’s Gudou-type Briah, her desire being “I want to be the light that guides my comrades on the battlefield”. When activated, Beatrice’s body turns into pure lightning, gaining its speed and characteristics and making it difficult to attack her physically as she is as intangible and ephemeral as real lightning. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lancer (Scáthach) (Nasuverse) Scáthach's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings